1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to firing mechanisms for a firearm.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Firearms, as are generally understood in the art, typically have a trigger with certain trigger characteristics. These characteristics may include a pre-travel distance, an engagement distance, an over-travel distance, and a reset distance. Additionally, while a trigger is traveling between these travel segments, trigger pull weights, or forces, are exerted in opposition to the general direction of travel of the trigger (except for a post-firing reset travel, wherein the force is generally in the direction of travel). Each travel segment may have a different trigger pull weight (i.e., level of force). This aids a user in determining by feel where a trigger is located within its general travel from a resting position through an engagement or firing position to a post-firing position, back to a reset point, and finally back to a resting position.
Users of firearms, and handguns in particular, often have differing preferences for the feel of a trigger. The feel can be affected by altering one, some, or all of the travel distances and/or altering one, some, or all of the pull weights associated with each travel segment. A trend exists towards a preference for a shorter pre-travel distance. A similar trend exists with respect to shorter over-travel and reset travel distances. These travel distances, alone or in combination, can affect how a user grips the firearm and how their grip can change throughout the travel of the trigger, which can ultimately affect accuracy.
Similarly, a trend exists toward a preference for lowered maximum trigger pull weights. Variations on factors affecting trigger pull weight are possible, but implementing certain variations can often affect other performance aspects of a firearm given current configurations.
One such aspect of concern is that firearms often suffer from a phenomenon called “sear flutter.” This can render a firearm, and particularly semi-automatic firearms, useless until further action is taken to remedy the problem at the time of use of the firearm. To greatly reduce the probability of a sear flutter incident, certain factors of the firearm may be altered. However, many of the components and factors affecting sear flutter also affect maximum trigger pull weight in an opposing manner. For example, if a factor is altered so that the probability of sear flutter is reduced, maximum trigger pull weight may increase greatly.
Additionally, currently available configurations of firearm trigger and trigger assemblies can produce other problems. One problem in particular is that trigger attachment pins can loosen and eventually cause the trigger to become detached during use, thereby rendering the firearm useless until the part is ultimately repaired.